As is known, the front seats of vehicles are positioned on opposite sides of the so-called tunnel, upon which a console having glove compartments, armrests, ashtrays, holders for mobile phone, etc., is mounted.
There is a need perceived to create a relatively compact console, but equipped with versatile glove compartments, which can be used as needed, allowing the aesthetics of the passenger compartment to be improved and have an ease of use that makes the journey comfortable.